


「房子大」关于我变成粉红色亮晶晶魔法少女这件事

by for1ove



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 去他的什么粉红亮晶晶魔法少女雾气！
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 5





	「房子大」关于我变成粉红色亮晶晶魔法少女这件事

**Author's Note:**

> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug  
> 题 目 与 正 文 不 符  
> 情人节快乐！

-

——出大事了。

鹤房皱着脸，被一群人推进了房间里。

他被推了个踉跄，还没来得及完全站稳，门就在他身后「砰」地一声关上了，刚好夹住了他一小块衣角。他拽住衣服扯了扯，完全没能把自己从门边拯救出来，于是怒气冲天地回身费劲地捶着门，大声喊道：「快给我把门打开！」

「那是不可能的！」门外的木全也提高了声音，像和他比赛谁嗓门更大一样吼了回来，「你太呛了！搞得我们饭都没法吃啊！」

「这又不是我……」鹤房哭笑不得，站在门口只觉得无奈，万念俱灰地抬头瞪了一会天花板——如果能把天花板瞪碎就好了——之后慢腾腾地脱掉了被夹住的外套，拖着沉重的脚步往浴室走去。

浴室的镜子干净明亮，旁边还摆着一小簇干花。鹤房胡乱揉了揉头发，抬头看着镜子里的自己——

——和围绕在他周围的、怎么看怎么都像是特效的那股亮晶晶的粉红色雾气。

鹤房重新低下了头，满腹辛酸地叹了口气。

……又不是我自己想要变成这样的……

-

录制情人节祝福视频的过程，要说顺利也确实是很顺利。

……如果不算上说完「情人节」这三个字之后，突然出现在鹤房周围的粉红色烟雾的话。

结束录制的一瞬间，周围的成员就全像被针扎了一样弹了起来，往各种方向四散奔逃。因为离得最近而饱受摧残的金城咳嗽着，表情都皱成了一团，边咳边问道：「那是什么东西啊？」

「是谁买的什么特效吗？」川西喘不上气一样拍自己的胸口，「这也……我感觉我的头发都被熏得一股怪味。」

「好像是玫……瑰……味的？」大平同样呼吸不畅地在脸前扇着风，蹲在角落里晃了晃脑袋。他朝鹤房招了招手，想叫鹤房快点离开那片甜得呛死人的粉雾，鹤房摸不着头脑地朝他走了两步，问道：「你们在说什么？」

「在说那个烟……等等！」佐藤突然毫无预兆地提高了声音，吓得鹤房一哆嗦。他举起一只手，示意鹤房停住，捂着鼻子朝鹤房那边谨慎地走了两步，又绕着鹤房严肃地转了一圈。

「我怎么觉得……」他慢慢地说，好像在费劲地组织语言，「这玩意儿是汐恩在……冒烟？」

-

鹤房愤愤地戳着屏幕。

他把自己脱了个精光，上下检查了一遍，依旧没有发现那阵亮晶晶的粉雾到底是从哪里冒出来的，于是披了件睡袍，胡乱自拍了一张，发到了他、大平和木全的小群里。

\- 翔也：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你好像魔法少女哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

……魔法少……

鹤房的脸黑得更厉害了。他威胁地瞪了一眼木全的头像，仍然不死心地切出去看了看私聊——

他念叨了好半天的那个人刚好给他打了个语音电话。

鹤房吓了一跳，险些把手机扔出去。他手忙脚乱地把滑走的手机抓了回来，又差一点挂掉了没接起来的语音，在千钧一发之际收回了危险地滑到了屏幕边缘的那根手指，点下了接听。

「喂？」他心有余悸地把手机放到了耳边。

「你在干什么？」大平的声音刻意压低了，「快来给我开门。」

「开门？」鹤房仿佛突然看见了希望，从浴室的地板上一跃而起，因为腿蹲麻了而龇牙咧嘴：「你来了？」

「快点！」大平急慌慌地催促着他，「一会被他们发现了，又要说我故意放毒气出去！」

鹤房把手机随便往架子上一放，拢了拢浴袍，三步并作两步地冲出了浴室。他飞快地跑到门口，尽可能轻声地把门打开，门口的大平嗖地挤了进来，捏着他那件之前被夹在了门缝里的衣服，轻轻关上了门。

「这是怎么……」大平转过了身，紧接着非常明显地打了个结巴：「你怎么不……不穿衣服？」

「浴袍不是衣服吗？」鹤房哭笑不得，总感觉突然被他说得好像个变态，「我想试试能不能洗掉来着……你怎么来了？」

「豆说收留我，免得我被呛死，但是他去和奖他们玩游戏了。」大平一本正经地回答道，突然迟钝地举起手，捂住了自己半张脸：「天啊，真的好呛，好像魔法少女……」

他被他自己的说法逗笑了。鹤房无奈地看着他，不顾他的挣扎，把他拽过来，在他牢牢捂着嘴的手上吧唧亲了一口，问道：「到底是什么味道？」

「你闻不到吗？」大平瞪大了眼睛，随即被什么吸引了视线：「啊，你还留下了一点……这是什么，亮晶晶的东西？啊……」

他盯着鹤房残留在他面前的一点亮闪闪的雾气，完全没在意自己刚刚被隔着手背亲了一下。鹤房泄了气，可怜巴巴地垂下了肩膀，小声说道：「算了，我还是回去洗澡吧……」

他恋恋不舍地朝浴室走去，走到浴室门口时回头看了一眼大平。大平终于把手从脸上松开了，正好奇地对着他留下的粉雾拨来拨去。察觉到他看了过来，大平停下了动作，像是被老师抓住的小学生一样拘谨地抿了抿嘴，掏出手机朝他晃了晃。

「记得接。」他小声说道，不知道为什么脸开始红起来了。

-

「所以你是想看我洗澡吗？」

鹤房把湿漉漉的胳膊支在浴缸边上，拉长了声音问道。

「才不是！」大平飞快地反驳道，连耳朵尖上都冒出一点红。他咬了咬嘴唇，整个人往蓬松的被子里缩了一点儿，虚张声势地说：「我是想看魔法少女出浴而已！」

……害。

「我说，祥生啊。」鹤房装作无可奈何，边摇头边叹了口气，「那你何必要直播给我看你换睡衣？」

他故意的——这是能说的吗？

大平脸涨得通红，理亏地瘪了瘪嘴，把半张脸埋在被子里，只露出一点眼睛，有一下没一下地瞟着屏幕。屏幕里的鹤房笑了，皱着鼻子状似凶恶地指了指他，眼睛像是也被水打湿了一样，又亮又潮湿。

「你今天最好别撩我，真的。」他威胁地说道，「不然我就出去，看我不把你呛死。」

「……可是今天是情人节啊。」大平小声说道，「我想和你待在一块儿……早上起晚了，都没来得及说情人节快乐，也没来得及亲你一下呢。」

啊。这是什么酷刑。

鹤房哀叹了一声，抬头看了两眼天花板，一下子对身边亮晶晶的粉色雾气产生了巨大的怨气，猛地拍了一下那股粉雾。他显然什么也拍不到，只是把浴缸里的水都拍得飞溅起来，哗啦一声，吓了大平一跳。

他突然产生了一点邪恶的念头——对自己交往中的男朋友动这样的念头是完全合理合法的吧？他飞快地决定将这样的想法付诸实践，整理了一下表情，作出一副委屈的样子，配上还在滴水的头发，看起来像是被抛弃在雨地里的小动物。

「真的没有办法，我也太倒霉了吧，情人节这一天莫名其妙就这样了。」他情真意切地说，因为越来越投入而真的委屈起来。「连饭都没有好好吃，大家都不愿意见到我，我只能被关在浴室里……」

大平果然立刻上了当，有些无所适从地从被子里钻出来，又不知道要如何安慰鹤房。他听着鹤房的话，渐渐自己也扁了扁嘴，小声安慰他说：「那我怎么做你能开心一点？」

「你真的想让我高兴？」鹤房问道，强压着心里的蠢蠢欲动。

他眼看着大平认真地点了点头，蓬松的头发跟着一抖，像正在等待指令的小狗。

怎么就这么容易上当受骗呢？鹤房有点哭笑不得，又因为大平面对他时这种毫不设防的信任而觉得心里热乎乎的。他清了清嗓子，试图掩盖住不知从何而来的那阵羞涩，接着凑近了手机，引诱一样小声说道：「那你先把睡衣脱了，好不好？」

-

「……你别说话，你这个……」

大平脸烧得通红，瞪着屏幕里的鹤房，手指紧紧攥着被拢到胸前的、宽松的睡衣T恤，用力得关节都泛出了浅浅的白色。

「……你这个魔法少女。」他磕磕绊绊地把话说完了，朝着手机的方向用力「哼」了一声，听起来怪生气的。

「我这个魔法少女怎么了，我只是关心你啊。」鹤房理直气壮地说道，「毕竟是我咬出来的，我总得监督你涂药吧——不许转过去！」

他凶巴巴地吓唬大平。大平又瞪了他一眼，干脆破罐子破摔，一把把衣服撩起来咬住，全当鹤房不存在，往胸口上泛着一点青色的吻痕上小心地沾了一点药膏，拿指尖慢慢涂抹起来。

……怪怪的。

虽然真的只是在涂药而已，但是被鹤房——被鹤房这么盯着，为什么感觉就——就这么奇怪呢。

大平抿着嘴唇，勉强抑制着那股让他想要蜷缩起来、躲进身后的被子里的羞耻感，挺直了身子，一点点地将半固态的药膏揉开，渐渐化开的药膏涂在皮肤上，透着一点微微的凉。他的指腹微微陷进了还有一点发肿的胸口软肉里，让他一下子想起了鹤房和他胡闹时说的那些乱七八糟的话，大平的动作一停，胡乱地又抹了两把，紧接着把T恤往下一放，羞恼地说道：「涂完了！」

「哪有你这样涂药的？」鹤房不赞同地摇了摇头，「不是还有一个地方要涂吗？」

「还有一……」大平立刻没了声音，不可置信地问道：「那边也要吗？你是要我……」

他说不出话来了。

他当然知道鹤房是在说什么，前一天晚上鹤房把他按在被子里，咬了他一口，留下一点青痕，就贴在他大腿根部极其隐秘的地方。

「当然啊，怎么能不涂药？还是说你又要拒绝我。」鹤房可怜地小声咕哝着，「什么都拒绝我，今天到现在，还什么都没有答应过我，祥生……」

他拉长了声音叫大平，心里清清楚楚地知道他这样叫过之后，大平往往拿他没什么办法，总会顺从他的意见，无条件地做他想让大平做的事——

大平低着头，下垂眼湿漉漉的，明明只是给自己涂了个药，却好像刚刚被他欺负过。不得不说他这副委屈的样子实在是太容易让人心软了，太容易让人——让人——

让人对他有点什么别的想法，想让他再更委屈一点、再更可怜一点，最好被欺负得只能可怜兮兮地蜷缩成一团，咬着嘴唇掉眼泪——

「算了，我不勉强你了，你睡吧。」鹤房低落地说道。

他垂下眼睛，假装要关掉视频。大平立刻着了急，直起膝盖来扶住了手机，羞愤地凶他说：「别关！」

他于是停下动作，保持着那副低落的表情看着摄像头。大平尴尬地别开了头，深深吸了口气，迟疑地坐直了身子，抱住了自己的膝盖。

「你就知道欺负我……」

大平小声说着，慢慢把并紧的腿根分开了一点。

-

一旦开了个头，后面也就全都是顺理成章了，更何况大平偷偷地回到他们两个的房间，本来也不是抱着什么纯洁端正的想法。

他紧张地屏着呼吸，将指尖沾着的一点药膏涂在了大腿根部的那点咬痕上，咬痕有一部分盖在了内裤下，他用手指挑开内裤边缘的时候抑制着羞耻，脸上不自觉地露出了一点仿佛在被玩弄一般的表情。从视频的小窗里，他可以看到自己大概的样子，这样自下而上的拍摄角度，如果他现在将内裤脱掉，一定会把他的下体拍得清清楚楚，边缘还看得见他的脸，就像那种劣质的、直白而粗糙的色情影片。

鹤房现在就在一墙之隔的浴室里，透过摄像头，看着他的反应，听着他的声音。这样的认知过于可怕了，几乎要把他压垮，让他想立刻躲进被子堆里，任凭谁叫也不出去。然而鹤房逐渐加重的呼吸又莫名地给了他勇气，他咬住嘴唇，把沾着药膏的手指又往里探了一点，刻意涂抹出一点黏稠的水声，又怕鹤房意识到他的意图，又迫不及待地想看鹤房的反应。

「祥生，你现在……」鹤房小声笑了，「……好像那种色情主播。」

他以为大平会生气， 至少会瞪他一眼，然而大平只是窘迫地低了低头，仍旧重复着暧昧的涂抹动作。

「如果我是的话……你想让我做什么？」

大平慢腾腾地问道。鹤房没想到他会这么顺从，刚装出来的那点游刃有余立刻烟消云散，他结巴了一下，又掩饰地咳了两声，盯着大平的脸，想看大平变得更羞耻一点。

「嗯……我不知道。」鹤房诚实地说，「不过你知道如果你在我面前的话，你用这种姿势躺着，我会做什么。」

「你会……舔我。」大平低声回答道。

他快要受不了了。

「对，我会舔你，猜猜我现在想舔哪儿？」

鹤房盯着屏幕里的大平，贴身的内裤根本掩盖不了什么，他能很清楚地看到大平已经有点硬了。他等着大平的反应，直到大平慢慢把手指抽了出来，指尖沾着一点药膏的湿痕，显得格外引人遐想。

「这里吗？」

大平轻轻地问，手指尖也跟着这样轻柔的声音，轻飘飘地落在了他内裤上鼓起来的一团上，只搭着一点，像他还有点害怕继续下去。

鹤房偏要让他继续。

「你怎么那么聪明？」他亲昵地说道，对着摄像头笑了笑，又凑近了一点，声音发哑：「那你自己摸一摸，行吗？」

「就当帮我。」他补充道。

他眼看着大平迟疑着咬住嘴唇，慢腾腾地把手掌覆盖在内裤上，动作因为紧张而有些滞涩，由上至下地磨蹭过去，发出一点和布料摩擦的沙沙声。大平的胸口急促地起伏着，乳尖在他没注意到的时候已经立了起来，把T恤顶出两个小小的凸起，手指隔着布料在性器顶端磨蹭过去的时候把布料浸湿了一点儿，连大腿的肌肉都跟着一起绷紧。

他欣赏着大平脸上的红晕，看见大平的眼睛已经有点湿了，时不时瞟一眼另一边，明显是在看他所在的浴室的方向，略长的头发散下来，像每次被他堵在床头戏弄时一样凌乱地盖着他潮湿发红的眼角。

然而大平确实没有办法再继续下去了。

他所承受的羞耻终于过了量，即使知道鹤房假如在这时要求他继续做一些更过分的事，他还会照样做下去，也确实被这种仿佛在下流地对着鹤房展示自亵过程的感觉烧断了神经。他突然并拢了腿，翻身坐起来，凑近屏幕，问鹤房说：「你知道吗，你今天是玫瑰味的。」

他狡黠地笑了笑：「那你猜猜我现在想做什么？」

鹤房被他骤然凑近的脸夺走了注意，透过他垂下来的宽大领口，又能隐约看到一点红通通的乳尖，心里痒得更厉害了，几乎是下意识地跟着他的话，问他说：「想做什么？」

大平躲到了镜头外。

鹤房茫然地凑近了一点，只能通过看到他的一点头发，确定他凑得离手机很近。他迷惑地晃了晃脑袋，几乎想打开门看看大平在做什么——

然后他听见了。

他听见轻微的吮吸声，像是在亲吻又像是在含吮着什么。大平带着一点笑音吐出了含在嘴里的东西，小声问道：「知道了吗？」

-

「不知道。」鹤房把伏在床上的大平一把提起来的时候恶狠狠地说道，「你故意的是吧？你——」

去他的什么粉红亮晶晶魔法少女雾气！

「我就是故意的，谁让你——你真的好呛！」大平被他揪了起来，仍然带着点小得意笑了起来，话还没说完就被鹤房往下伸的手揉捏得一哆嗦，「……轻一点！」

「我轻一点？」鹤房愤愤地托着他的后脑勺，把他拉近过来，蹭着他的鼻尖凶他：「你那么做不就是根本没想让我轻一点吗？」

他泄愤一样地咬住大平的嘴唇，蛮横地把大平顺从地伸出的舌尖勾住， 拿自己的体型优势把大平挤在床头上，半点也不允许大平动弹。等他被大平捶了两下、终于放开大平的时候，大平已经被他亲吻得几乎失了神，下垂眼湿得像是马上就要哭出来，连睫毛都湿漉漉地打着簇。

「你给我听好了！」他蛮不讲理地压着大平急促起伏的胸口，贴着大平的嘴唇轻声威胁着。「我今天就要把你操到给我生小孩为止。」

「……是你……」大平艰难地冒出几个字来，连呼出来的气息都带着颤音。「……是你要我……是……」

「是我吗？」鹤房无辜地一偏脑袋，嘻嘻地笑了起来。「那对不起了哦。」

他强硬地按住了大平，即使大平根本没有在挣扎，也死死攥着大平的小腿，几乎将他压成一个对折。他恶狠狠地往大平身体里顶，一下一下几乎要把大平钉在床上，边喘气边亲昵地蹭了蹭大平的湿漉漉脸颊，问道：「疼吗？」

大平胡乱地点了点头又摇头，觉得又疼又爽，肚子里像是被搅成了灼热黏稠的一团，让他几乎生出一点害怕。他祈求地抬头看着鹤房，努力地眨掉挂在睫毛上的泪水，感觉手臂发软，快要抱不住鹤房的脖子。鹤房揉了揉他的后脑勺，把他脸上沾湿了的发丝拨开，他哽咽了一声，可怜地向鹤房要求道：「……亲我。」

-

「所以我那个魔法少女到底是什么时候消失的？」鹤房仍旧不死心地追问道。

「说了不知道了！」大平从他的胸口抬起头，拉长了声音回答道。「我哪里注意得到……」

鹤房得逞地笑了起来。

「所以说不要这么撩我，知道吗？」他得意地说，把大平往上抱了抱，往大平的颈窝里拱。

「好像你不喜欢一样。」大平微微松开一点手，方便他把脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上。「就知道在这里威胁我。」

「好了，我错了。」鹤房拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鬓角，「我最喜欢这时候跟你黏在一起了，你软绵绵的。」

他撅起嘴，在大平脸上咬了一口。大平猝不及防地被他嘬了一口脸颊，想直起身子看他又没什么力气，干脆放弃了，只稍微抱着鹤房晃了晃。

「幼稚！」贴着鹤房的耳朵小声说道，还没说完就自己笑了起来。他终于勉强舍得放开了抱住鹤房的手，捏着鹤房的脸扯了扯，十分做作地哼了一声，把脑袋凑过去，允许鹤房亲了一口他的额头。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 题目与正文严重不符之这到底是什么。


End file.
